


Indulgence

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Community: bridge2sickbay, Drabble, Enemas, F/F, Female Character of Color, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> Uhura, Chapel - Enema</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

It's not often she gets to indulge, as Christine has to have the night shift while she has it off. It's easy to get sickbay alone for an hour, enough time to enjoy and relax and clean up after.

So here she was, ass up in air as Christine adjusted the flow to go a little bit faster, and she moaned, enjoying the filling sensation. She also enjoyed Christine's soothing voice and the feel of her hands, on her back and her abdomen.

She's not too sure what Christine gets out of it, but since the first time she was offered, she never questioned. Just was grateful each time, being able to let someone take control.

This time however, just before Christine was about to pull the plug out, she bent down and kissed Nyota softly on the lips. And that was a greater release, than anything she'd ever felt before.


End file.
